1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sun visor to be arranged in front of the driver's seat or the front passenger seat of an automobile, a hybrid vehicle, an electric vehicle or the like.
2. Background Art
Sun visors are arranged in front of the driver's seat and also in front of the front passenger seat and at the rear side of the front windshield of a vehicle for the purpose of shielding light. Such a sun visor is normally fitted to the vehicle by means of a hinge structure in such a way that the vehicle driver can appropriately adjust the area where the front windshield is covered by the sun visor to regulate the extent of light shielding.
If, however, a sun visor having the above described structure and fitted to the vehicle is positionally adjusted so as to maximally cover the front windshield, sun light entering the vehicle may not be satisfactorily shielded depending on the slope of the road where the vehicle is running and the condition in which sun light enters so that consequently the driver's eyes can be significantly damaged regardless of the provision of a sun visor.
Various accessories for expanding the area by which a sun visor that is fitted to a vehicle can shield light have been proposed. For example, Patent Document 1 (JP-A-11-91323) discloses an auxiliary sun visor for an automobile. According to the Patent Document 1, a pair of pinching members that can be linked together by a rotary shaft is formed at a lower position of an existing sun visor and an auxiliary sun visor including a rectangular first light shielding plate formed by molding a translucent synthetic resin material and having a hinge section arranged at the top thereof so as to be swingably engaged with the rotary shaft member and a rectangular second light shielding plate formed by molding a translucent synthetic resin material and having a section laid on the first light shielding plate is fitted to the existing sun visor. The section of the second light shielding plate that is laid on the first light shielding plate is laterally movable relative to the first light shielding plate so as to allow the driver to obtain a desired light shielding area and a desired light transmissivity and adjust the light shielding area and the light transmissivity of the sun visor.